


Ranboo and Technoblade Fluff

by basintt



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dave | Technoblade-centric, Dream Smp, Fluff, M/M, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Romance, this is a techboo fluffshot book / don't read if you don't like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basintt/pseuds/basintt
Summary: Wanted to see a bit of interaction of Ranboo and Technoblade together without any killing? You've come to the right book!bruh just dont read it if you dont like it
Relationships: Technoblade/Ranboo
Comments: 36
Kudos: 778





	1. Clutz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo's a tad clumsy and takes a fall, but does he fall face flat on the floor or on a certain pink haired man with a pig mask?

“I got a few stuff I need to move in the basement, so just bring them in and carry how ever much you can.” Techno instructed.

The heterochromia’d individual and the blonde followed suit with the long pink hair’d man and carried what they could. While picking up the boxes of apparently important items and walking to the home of the pig masked man, they start up a conversation, at least the red and green eye’d boy did.

“So.. Why am I here again? I’m not exactly a friend, but neither a foe.” The half enderman boy spoke while taking small steps to keep up with his 6’3 friend.

“Well, Wilbur is dead so he can’t hold this shit, Philza is busy doing whatever he’s doing, I can’t exactly ask Tubbo for help, so you were the next best thing!” The blonde spoke.

“Wow I’m the 4th choice.”

“Sorry what was that, all this snow is getting in my ears.”

“I-Its nothing.”

“Hm? Alright then.”

The two entered the small house, one by one brought down the boxes downstairs by helping each other out. Although, one of the boxes were somewhat heavy.

“I-I’m gonna fall Tommy!” Ranboo stuttered as he had a hard time holding onto the ladder and the box of items.

“I got you don’t worry.” Techno said.

Techno hoisted up Ranboo’s legs and layed them on his shoulders. Ranboo, startled from the situation almost forgot about the box he was almost crushed by, but thank god Tommy was there to keep it steady.

“You got it?” Techno questioned the ender boy.

“Y-Yeah.”

Techno bent down to the floor letting the 6’6 boy to the ground and then placing the box to the ground.

“Alright that’s 4 boxes c’mon we have a few more.” Techno clapped his gloved hands and climbed back up stairs.

Ranboo, well lets say Ranboo felt something else rising, and it wasn’t just his cheeks.

‘Let it go Ran he’s literally older than you and you’re like what, 16? Get a hold of yourself!’ Ranboo shook his head and everything went back to its usual spot. 

Ranboo went up back the ladder and headed back outside to where the other boxes were at.

Technoblade pointed at one of the smaller boxes when Ranboo arrived.

“You take this one, you almost dropped my stuff earlier.” Technoblade adjusted his grip on the two boxes both on his shoulder and headed back to the basement.

“Kinda rude, but he’s right I guess..” Ranboo sighed and carried the lightweight box like a school girl carrying her jumbled papers in a normal school day.

Tommy went ahead since he didn’t wanna seem like he wasn’t strong enough to carry at least one box, but it was so very painfully obvious he was having a hard time due to his face turning as red as Ranboo’s left eye and sweating like crazy despite being in a cold climate. Ranboo laughed it off. He waited for Tommy to go in first since he didn’t wanna embarrass his friend, he went in just after 2 minutes.

“Phew, that was so easy, I’ll get the next box right now!” Tommy wiped the sweat coming down his forehead and ran straight back outside. Poor Tommy..

Ranboo climbed down the ladder with the box on his shoulders and put it back to his front once he reached the ground floor.

He took a step, but didn’t notice the random lead on the floor. 

He slipped face flat on Techno’s chest, causing them to both fall down, but thankfully for Ranboo the box was still okay- ohp, it wasn’t. The insides of the box were spilling out, it seemed like a multitude of golden carrots. 

“I-I’m so sorry T-Technoblade! I d-didn’t know where I was going and I just fell on y-you- I-Im sorry!” Ranboo tried to stand back up, trying to pick up the carrots and stuff it back in the box, but his jeweled crown got stuck on the strands of Techno’s pink hair.

“You’re good, you’re good.” Techno assured,

Techno pulled the crown from Ranboo’s head and took out as much hair as he could so it wouldn’t be stuck anymore. Once he got most of the strands, he just cut off the rest with his netherite dagger and placed the crown back on Ranboo’s head, adjusting it to match its original position.

Techno stood up, helping Ranboo up as well and picked up the carrots.

“Look where you’re going next time.” Techno said holding out 7 golden carrots to Ranboo’s face.

“..O-Of course!” Ranboo blushed and took the carrots from Techno’s hands, stuffing it back in the crate.

Techno moved out of the way from Ranboo’s front and went back up the stairs to get the last few boxes.

“Oh hoho does Ranboob have a teeny little crush on my older brother!~” Tommy teased as he came out the door, Ranboo not knowing that he saw the whole thing unfold.

“W-What- W-When did you g-get here?!” Ranboo questioned startled.

“Hm? I got here at just the right time I guess.. When you fell down on his baby blue shirt, and when you fell face back to his shirt when you tried getting up! Even when he took your crown and blablabla~” Tommy rambled.

Ranboo sighed.

He headed back up the ladder, seeing Techno enter in with two of the last 3 boxes. Ranboo blushed at the sight of the pink haired man.

Techno flashed a quick smirk at him before throwing one of the boxes on Tommy.

“T-Techno! Help! R-Ranboo!” Tommy struggled, trying to pull of the crate from his chest. He was finally able to when he just thought about rolling tp his side.

“Don’t worry Ranboo I support!” Tommy whispered loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idea by me and axdxdie ! :>


	2. After Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ recently revised ] Technoblade invites Ranboo to his home to help assist him in making potions.

It was late night and once again, Ranboo was needed back in the Technoblade household. The reason? Potion brewing. Techno absolutely knew he couldn’t rely on Tommy with the potions and did not even want to risk wasting any materials in teaching him, so he called for Ranboo.

Ranboo, when the three of them would have conversations, brought up how he knew always tended to read any informative book at night, wether it be a fairytale or a guide on how to start a cult, he’d have read it during his late night sessions. This peaked Techno’s interest. Techno questioned him if he knew a two or thing on potions, and of course Ranboo the silly boy he was started rambling on about which ingredients were needed to make potions, what would give them a negative effect, how to change how the potion was built, everything. So this led to him and Techno’s midnight session of making potions.

Currently, they were both making splash potions of invisibility, and oh was Ranboo concentrated on his work. 

Ranboo and Techno were synchronized, Ranboo would be the one asking for the ingredients and Techno would be the one giving it to him. Where was Tommy you asked? He was sleeping in the lowest level of Technoblade’s humble a bode, the poor teen needed it, especially because of all the stress he’s had to carry himself.

“So.. would you mind if I asked a question..” Ranboo asked, waiting for the ingredients to mix in together.

“Go ahead.”

“Uhm, what’s with the need of invisibility?” Ranboo innocently asked.

God, how dumb the kid was even with all this information in his mind.

“Ranboo, Tommy and I aren’t exactly allowed in Lmanburg or anywhere around there, thought you would’ve picked that up after Tommy being exiled?”

“Ah! Sorry I always forget important events, I almost even forgot why I was here heh..” Ranboo sighed, still keeping his posture facing the brewing stand.

“You’re short-term memoried?”

“Mhm.” Ranboo nodded at the pink haired fellow.

The sound of the stand peaked Ranboo’s ears and knew that was the next step in making invisibility potions. He got a steel tong from the counter the stand was at and picked up the fermented eye from a jar. The eye dropped balls of sweat as it glided across the counter till it reached the inside of the stand. Ranboo dropped the tongs on the table and closed up the hole, inside an eye, with a rag.

Techno noticed how the boy would always move his black and white colored hair to the sides of his face as he stared at the stand, so he decided to help him with that since he wasn’t exactly doing anything at the moment other than also waiting for his own potions to be brewed.

Techno stood up and opened one of the chests he had and took out a hair tie. Techno stood crouched behind the sitting 6’6 boy and put his crown on his arm for a quick moment.

Ranboo of course was a bit startled.

“T-Techno?. W-what are you doing?.”

The pig-masked man didn’t answer and instead just followed suit with his plan. He grouped up most strand’s of the boy’s double colored hair and put it in a small pig tail. He took the jeweled crown around his arm and placed it back on the boy’s head.

“O-Oh, thank you..” Ranboo stuttered from the nice action.

Techno nodded and went back to his own brewing.

And the last step, adding a splash of creeper dust to make the glass splashable!

Next potions they needed to make some more of were strength and speed. Ranboo took the ingredients needed for speed potions while Techno took the ingredients for strength.

Ranboo on his side mixed nethered wart and crushed sugar in a bowl and added it to the stand. Techno on his area also used a bit of crushed nethered wart, plopping pit inside the stand and added in a bit of blaze powder.

Techno suddenly thought about his plan of wrecking Lmanburg together with Tommy. On the last second, he decided to make the potions so when he’d throw it, both Tommy and him would be effected. Sadly, there wasn’t any left inside the empty crate behind him. He assumed that Ranboo might have a bit more on him from the invisibility, so he asks.

“Ranboo?” Techno questioned the boy across from him.

No response, it seemed that Ranboo was pretty indulged with how the chemicals reacted to each and every single fragments of the crushed ingredients.

“Ranboo?” Techno repeated, still no response.

It was 2 in the morning, so Techno wasn’t exactly in his mood of patience. 

He sighed and cupped the boy’s face with his gloved hands. He turns his head to face his own. Ranboo was again startled from Techno’s action, but this time it was apparent from the rising blood coming to his cheeks. They looked at each other straight in the eye, till suddenly Ranboo started to become shaky and poof out of existence.

And that was when Techno realized that he’d just completely forgot the boy was half enderman..

Techno looked around Ranboo’s side and to no surprise, he didn’t have any gunpowder. He sighed and made his way down to his basement to open up a new box of potion brewing ingredients.

Out of no where, a wild Ranboo appeared back onto the lands of Lmanburg, but randomly in Philza’s place.

“Uh, hello?” Philza questioned and waving his hand over the blushing boy’s face. Ranboo stood in place still in shock of what might’ve happened if the enderman side of his body didn’t teleport himself out of the place.

Philza noticed the boy’s silence and just decided to examine him to see where he came from. He put two and two together. Since Ranboo on his hands had ingredients that when added together made speed potions, he completely trusted the his theory that the tall and lanky boy just came from his son, Technoblade’s place. Philza had been the one to package and deliver the crates of ingredients to his son of course.

“C’mon now, go to sleep and you can go back to his place tomorrow.”

Philza pushed the boy out of his house and shut the door, continuing back to his own work.

Ranboo stood there, still flabbergasted from the thoughts of what Techno was about to do. And I assure you, all that night, all he could think of was his allied enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idea by me and axdxdie ! :>


	3. Under The Covers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo didn't come to Technoblade's place tonight, did something happen?
> 
> here's some songs to listen to while reading the chapter! :>
> 
> the moon song - beabadoobee, oscar lang  
> vas - jagger finn  
> feels like were dying - johnny goth
> 
> also hello readers i would really appreciate it if u could leave comments on what was good or/and what i could improve in, it really helps me a lot and gives me motivation to continue this!! :D

It was 12 am and Ranboo still wasn’t at Techno’s home. Even though all Ranboo did when he did visit were tasks Techno could’ve done himself, he was still worried for the boy not showing up. All Techno had in his mind were possible reasons of why his double, hued haired friend hadn’t come today. Had he been caught visiting him? Had he been busy today to the point he couldn’t come? Or had he died..? Techno was very worrisome of that last reason. 

Techno was smart, so he decided not to jump into any conclusions as of yet until tomorrow since he might have been busy, so Techno decided to sleep it off, but he couldn’t.. He was really worried. He was a wanted criminal after all, they may have actually found him out and currently torturing him for any info they could find of him.. It happened to his father Philza after all.. But still, he couldn’t jump into any conclusions yet.. But what if..

That was it.

Technoblade couldn’t and decided not to sleep. He prepared his journey to Lmanburg, carrying a few potions of speed and invisibility, made by both him and Ranboo, got a bit of food, and left the place. He didn’t worry too much for Tommy, the boy was sleeping so he wouldn’t do too much damage, plus he was residing in the lowest level of his home so he really had no reason for him to worry.

Techno treaded through the deep snow with a torch on his hand, having to take long, deep steps from how much the snow had given him a natural slowness effect. 

He finally had reached the obsidian lined purple portal, the other side visible of blood red rocks and large lava lakes. He went through feeling a bit nauseous from shifting dimensions, but the feeling was gone in a few more seconds.

He followed the gray stone that lead to the original hub and went through, entering the place he had been extremely wanted in. Again, he felt the nauseous feeling of dimension shifting, but like before it went away quick. 

He decided that the invisibility potion wasn’t needed because of the nocturnal hours of the day, so he treaded through carefully, armor on his body, and his axe on his right hand. Several propaganda posters of him were taped from every place he’d passed by, and some were honestly dumb. Really.. Technothick and Technodead? And the drawings of him depicted as a pig with an apple inside his mouth.?.. 

Techno scoffed, ignoring the rest of the immature posters hung up.

He was finally on the official lands of Lmanburg and walked up to the nation he had previously blown up, now being all made of wood and supported with wooden posts over a beautiful lake filled with coral and many types of sea life. He carefully observed each bungalow house, checking for his dear friend Ranboo’s name on the signs. 

Techno entered into a home, a sign over the doors labeled “Ranboo’s House.” The place was dark, no lights on. The home had the typical Ranboo smell, so that assured the idea that this was the right home. There was nothing but pets, chests, and ovens on the first floor. Techno climbed up the ladder on the left side of the home which led him to a black bed, but he didn’t see Ranboo on it.. Techno began to get really worried.

He decided to see if Phil knew any information of the disappearance of his heterochromia eyed friend. He knocked on the door and it swung open.

“Techno? What are you doing here?” Philza questioned, with a wooden spoon on hand and a white apron with some minor stains on it tied around his body.

“Uh, have you seen Ranboo? He didn’t come over tonight to help me with potions and mapping and other things.. and he isn’t in his house either.”

“..Huh? He isn’t in his house?” Phil sighed placing his open hand on his forehead.

“I told that boy to stay home for today and go under the covers. He kept on coughing and sneezing and in general wasn’t looking too good. He kept on rambling on how he needed to go to assist you in some things.. so seeing that you’re here now, he might’ve passed out..”

“Ah hold on a second, under the covers.. I didn’t check under the covers.. Excuse me, I’ll recheck if he’s there again.”

“Mhm, alright. Come back here if he’s actually there.”

Techno went back into Ranboo’s home, going up the ladder, and peering over the black colored bed. He lifted up the black sheets, and there it revealed Ranboo! A sleeping one at that. But he was curled up like a ball, shivering and shaking a lot, and heat radiating off of him. Techno removed the glove on his right hand. He moved the strands of black and white hair away from his forehead and put his hand over the boy’s forehead, Yup, Ranboo was sick. Techno pulled the covers back up and went back to Phil’s place.

“So, was he there?” Phil asked, stirring a pot inside his home, Technoblade entering.

“Yeah. And his sickness still there aswell. His forehead was burning hot when I checked.” Techno took off his heavy armor and hung it on the naked mannequin Phil had, also placing down the bag of items he also had next to the stand.

Techno walked over to Philza, looking over his shoulders as he stirred.

“I’m making mushroom stew, my classic home made recipe.” Phil said.

“Just like when we were kids..” Techno brought up.

“Heh yeah. You and the boys would always want the soup, even if only one of you we’re sick.” 

Phil sprinkled a bit of pepper and added chopped up red and brown mushrooms.

“I think I made a bit too much since I’m used to cooking for 4 people, so why not take some for you and Tommy?” Phil offered.

“Sure, why not.”

Phil turned off the stove and got a wooden bowl from his cupboards. He used the wooden spoon, getting a good amount of stew in the bowl. He took out a smaller spoon from the same cupboard and mixed it.

“But first, feed this to Ranboo. He hasn’t eaten anything since the afternoon and he’d get better faster if he ate now.” Phil gave the hot bowl to Technoblade.

“Also give him some water first, his throat is probably all dried up.”

Phil filled up an empty glass with water, giving it to Techno.

“Come back when you’re done feeding him, I’ll have the extras ready for you and Tommy.”

Techno nodded, exited Philza’s home, and entered Ranboo’s. He carried both the soup and water while climbing the ladder and placed both items on an empty table next to the black bed. Techno took a candle he found in one of Ranboo’s chests and lit it up, placing it next to him and the boy in bed. Techno pulled down the covers and shook the boy awake.

“H-Huh?..” Ranboo rubbed his eyes, coughing afterwards on his arm.

“W..What are you doing here.. Technoblade..?” Ranboo’s voice was raspy, he was definitely dehydrated.

Techno took the glass of water, helping Ranboo drink. Ranboo gulped most of the liquid he could and put the glass back on the table.

“You’re sick, and I’m taking care of you.”

“H-Hm? Ah.. Thank you then..” Ranboo felt a little nauseous, but it was managable.

“Eat.” Techno took the hot bowl of soup and scooped a good amount on the small spoon. He put the bowl under Ranboo’s head and the spoon over the bowl.

“Mm.. Thank you..- Ah!” Ranboo felt his tongue burn from the soup and Techno noticed.

Techno pulled back the spoon, blowing on it 3 times, and offered it to Ranboo again.

“Mm.. Thank you..” Ranboo slurped up the cooled down soup and had its body process the first meal he’s had in the last 12 hours.

“Did you m-make this?. Its really good.”

Techno scooped up another portion, blowing it 3 times, and feeding it to Ranboo.

“Phil made it.”

Ranboo processed the soup and gulped it down.

This happened again and again till the bowl was empty, all left was the warmth that soon would ease itself away. Techno gave the boy the last remaining water left and put the empty glass on the table.

“Take off the blazer, its only gonna make you uncomfortable.”

Ranboo unbuttoned the black blazer, leaving him with only his white button down. Ranboo shivered from the cold that came to his body when he took off the blazer. Techno pulled the covers of the bed back to Ranboo, as he sat up on his bed getting comfortable. Techno took the wet warm rag from the side of the mattress and washed it in the sink downstairs of Ranboo’s home. He rinsed it with cold water, squeezed it to make sure the rag wouldn’t drip a lot, and went back up. He instructed Ranboo to get a bit lower on the bed. Techno pulled back the black and white hair to the top of the boy’s head, rubbing the towel around Ranboo’s face since his face was a bit messy from the soup, and then flipping the rag, putting the clean side on the surface of his forehead. Techno took the sweaty blazer and threw it to the basket filled of other dirty clothes.

“Thank you, Techno.. You can take whatever you want from any of my chests..” Ranboo weakly smiled.

“Its fine, just rest.” Techno ruffled the hair of the sick boy.

Techno noticed that the boy’s cheeks had become a bit flushed with a crimson color as he messed with the boy’s hair, he assumed that it was the sickness. (can techno be anymore dense)

“I’m gonna go now, get some sleep.”

“Mhm..” Ranboo closed his eyes as Techno blew out the candle and exited the boy’s home with the dirty dishes that came from Phil’s place.

“Wow that took long. You clean his whole house?” Phil laughed as he finished up his own bowl of his own soup.

“Put the bowl and the glass in the sink, I’ll clean it right now.”

“No its alright I’ll clean it.”

Techno took Philza’s empty bowl and washed the dishes. He used the warm setting, used a bit of soap, and then rinsed it off.

“Wow, thanks.” Phil smiled.

“You should go home soon, you need to get some rest as well.”

Techno nodded.

“Agreed, I’ll give Ranboo a quick check before I make my way back.”

“Alright Alright.”

Techno got his armor back on and slung his pack over his shoulders. He said his goodbyes to Phil and exited the house.

He entered Ranboo’s place and checked up on him. He was having a nightmare. 

Techno sighed and walked over to the boy and calmed him down by drawing circles on the palm of his hand. He had calmed down. After about 5 minutes of circle gliding, he decided it was his time to leave, but once he stopped Ranboo began shifting from left to right, making grunts and sweating a whole lot.

Techno drew a long sigh and decided it was the best for the both of them.

Techno took off his armor. 

He lifted Ranboo’s head, sat down on the start of the bed and putting a pillow on his lap for Ranboo to lay on. He cupped the boy’s hands and lifting one up and kissing the soft side of the skinny and soft part of his hand, the same way Phil had done for him when he was sick during his childhood.

“Goodnight, Ranboo.” Techno took a few deep breaths, each breath making sure Ranboo was alright, he was, and dozed off.

[ Next morning ]

Phil woke up on his blue bed and walked downstairs, stretching left and right. He brushed his medium length blonde hair and put his green and white stripped bucket hat on his head, adjusting it to make sure it fit comfortably. He took out a cold bowl of soup from his small iron fridge, heating it up on his stove to feed to the white and black haired boy, Ranboo.

He entered the boy’s home, and to his surprise, saw not only Ranboo, but Technoblade as well. Technoblade’s right arm being held onto by Ranboo’s grip. His other arm on the boy’s white and black haired head with his long pink hair falling to his side.

Phil smiled.

“My boys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idea by axdxdie !! c:


	4. Opportunities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS WAS SO HALF ASSED BUT I STILL WANTED TO POST

Life, is crazy.. One day you were born, born with no purpose, and the more you grow, the more you learn that you’re the one controlling your world. You can decide to live in a world filled of hate, filled of distrust, a world made to break you down to your very core till that core is no more. Or, you can make choices that lead you to a life although filled with many obstacles and hardships, give you happiness.

From the tiniest of details of humanity.. The way we think that physical touch is a form of comfort, our smiles becoming larger as the sky changes hue, the use of a doorbell to signify that somebody is home, making up holidays to show the progress of a relationship, and the way we associate a kiss, as a form of love.

Technoblade, although known as the infamous anarchist who was half the reason for the ruins of nation, was surprisingly tired of this war saga. He grew to realize that the blood on his hands were meant to disappear, they were meant to fade away, not increase in opacity.

He.. He surrendered himself..

He wanted to fix the people he’s wronged throughout his ill-filled life. 

He disposed of his tools, his equipment, and his gear to an undisclosed location where no one, not even him would know where it would end up. He tossed them into the realm labeled the End, hoping it would fall into the endless black void he read about.

The sun was out, clouds were lightly grazing the blue sky, the grass swayed peacefully, and the leaves of trees fell off and followed the breeze.

Techno was cuffed with metal, being held onto a chain by a blonde boy with a suite, and a fox man, half enderman/ghast boy, and another boy with a blue sweater following suite with their weapons out.

One of them was scared, not because he was afraid of being killed, but another, soft-hearted reason.

He cared for the pink haired man who currently was walking in front of him in his monarch based outfit. He not only cared, he loved the man. The way he’d been invited to the man’s home every night in order to assist him with his plans on taking down the tyrannical government he’d plan to rule some day, the way the man had taken care of him when he was sick, and even the way the man would make him laugh, even with the pink haired’s dry humor.

They finished their walk from the woods to the nation titled Lmanburg, famous for its recent terrorist centralized acts against it. The president led the pink haired man into a holding cell in the middle of the city, an anvil could be seen on the very top of the cell.

The long haired man felt no negative emotions in that very moment, he wasn’t scared, he didn’t feel any betrayal as he usually had, he just smiled.

“What are you so happy about huh, you pig man?” The fox man aggressively questioned.

The so called “pig man” chuckled.

“I’m just glad everything will be over.”

The fox man was stunned at his answer. He guessed that he would’ve gotten a slight negative response, but got a passive one instead.

“Alright.” The president coughed.

“Everyone take a seat or stand in the front as we decide this criminal’s fate. I hope everyone is informed about the terrible deeds he’s committed.”

“We have two choices. We let him live, but will be under probation. Or, my guess would be the most popular, would be to execute him here and now.”

“I, if you agree with the second decision.”

Multiple voices spoke up the 9th letter of the alphabet.

“I, if you agree with the first.”

It was silent at first, till one person decided to speak up.

“I-I..” The enderman boy stuttered.

Everyone’s heads faced him in disbelief at his current action, even the background audience who weren’t citizens of the nation stared.

“Hm, care to explain Ranboo?” Techno questioned. He was generally curious as to why the boy decided to stand up for him even though he had been the main person who would help him with his anarchist plans.

“W-Well, Techno, during the time you’d bring me to your place, there were no ill intentions targeted towards me, anyone, or anything at all. Even though you basically somewhat destroyed Lmanburg with your withers.. You made your point across that every type of government, every type of monarchy would turn corrupt.. And I-I agree. I’m sorry everyone, but I’m gonna stand and its either with you guys, or just myself-

-this nation.. sucks..” Ranboo huffed.

“We had a man under house arrest for visiting his son, -“ Ranboo pointing to Phil.

“We had Tommy exiled because of an affair involving a green hooded man and another with white goggles..”

“I think- No, I know this is the time to stand up.”

Silence.

“..I agree..” A woman with two bleached strands of hair spoke.

“.. E-Even though Techno did kill me, I think he deserves a chance just like the same way we all regrouped together after having us split in the Pogtopia era..”

Niki walked over and stood next to the 6’6 boy proudly.

“Welp, I think y’all know my answer.”

Philza stood out of his seat and walked over to his son.

Quackity huffed.

“..Look.. Even though I said I for the second option, I agree with Techno’s ideology. Like Wilbur and Schlatt, Tubbo, you’ve followed in their foot steps and have become corrupt..”

[ a couple days later ]

Ranboo walked aside Tommy and Tubbo, having laughing fits from the multiple jokes being tossed around.

“Hey guys, I’ll catch you in a bit.” Ranboo waved.

Tommy and Tubbo took a quick look at each other and back at Ranboo with a grin on their faces.

“Oh no no no, I’m gonna be seeing my older brother with you.”

“I could go for a snack.”

( au : alright so this is when i go of information based off my own knowledge, sorry guys if its innacurate! :c )

The boys followed the half enderman boy to the shore where the spruce docks were present, also showing the glistening ocean and its waves crashing against the sand. 

They entered a hobbit hole of some sort which revealed an amazing aroma of multiple pastries. Other of their friends were seen at tables, Eret and Puffy at one table, Dream, George, and Sapnap being at the other, and Jack, Punz, and Ponk at the last, an awfully weird combo for the last group but none of them questioned it.

“Hello! Welcome to Niki’s Bakery, what could I get you?” A ghost with a white apron on and behind the register questioned.

They all placed their orders and waited.

“I have two chocolate cupcakes for a Tommy and Tubbo, and a strawberry danish for Ranboo.”

The 3 boys took their orders and left the bakery, well one took his time.

“Thank you Techno!” Ranboo smiled.

Techno smiled back.

“No problem Ran, and thank you again, for this opportunity.”


	5. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I know I said it was the end, but the recent happenings on the server gave me inspiration to atleast do one more scrabble for this book. :) I hope you enjoy!
> 
> TW : implied suicide
> 
> Summary : Ranboo blames himself for all the terrible things thats happened.
> 
> Again, comments regarding the chapter or anything I could improve on really do help me, so feel free to say anything. :)

Ranboo wasn’t doing too well. After the war, half his mind was practically blank and the only things he could remember were the memories he’d wished to go away. He blames himself for what had happened, explaining to himself how if he hadn’t interacted with the Tommy boy and burned down the colorblind man’s home, none of this would’ve happened. And thats all he’d been doing, blaming himself for the mistakes of other people. Its not his fault, but he doesn’t know it, so he takes out every single emotion he has and strikes it right back at himself, and its terrible.

knock knock

Someone was at the door. Ranboo quickly went to his restroom and wiped the different hued tears that came out from his eyes and fixed a bit of his ragged hair due to the pulling. He’d adjust his tie as well cause he had thrown it during his breakdown.

“U-Um, hello. Oh Phil, what can I do for you?”

“Heya Ranboo, Techno asked me to call you over to his place since he needed to work on something with you.”

“O-Oh is that so? Alright then.. I’ll get my equipment, thanks for telling me Phil.”

“No problem.” Phil knew something was up. Something definitely was up. 

Phil left the boy’s cabin and headed on over to his own project.

Ranboo got all his tools and weapons on hand, strapped and ready, and made his way to the pink haired man’s home. The door was left open so he assumed it was an open invitation. When he had entered the home, the pink man could be seen writing in his journal with books and maps laid out on the floor and the top surfaces of his chests.

“Ah Ranboo, come in and close the door.”

Ranboo obliged and closed the doors, locking the duo away from the cold.

“I’m gonna need some help on a plan of mine. The nation is practically over and done with, so that means disconnecting all connections from the SMP and the ruins we called Lmanburg. I’m gonna need you and I starting right now to take down any bridges Tommy had built to prevent anyone from ever knowing where I reside. We’ll also be taking down the portal in the nether as well and traveling on foot back here.”

Ranboo listened and got himself ready despite his poor condition.

“Alright.” Ranboo replied.

“Good thing we’re in the same page. Here, take a few potions of invisibility and speed once we need to traverse through the overworked.” Techno handed Ranboo some vials and kept some for himself too, keeping them nice and ready in his own pack.

They both headed out, saying a goodbye to Phil, treading through the snow, and transporting themselves to the hell realm. God, Ranboo felt sick in this realm. Not because of its origins and knowns, because of the memories he had thought he’d lost pouring back in due to the familiar rocks, bridges, and happenings.

“We’ll start with the portal, then we’ll blow up the bridges.”

The both mined each side of the realm gateway, disabling the possibility for the purpled hue that came from lighting it till it fully vanished. Next were the paths. They couldn’t exactly blow up the paths since it’d be obvious of where the portal used to be, so they mined each and individual rock and replaced it with the surrounding netherack. And now, were the bridges.

Techno instructed Ranboo to destroy the portal that led to the ruins of Logstershire, so there wouldn’t be another way of closely traversing to the snowy biome. But before Ranboo wanted to destroy the portal, he wanted to take a look at the place one last time, till it’d be practically impossible to encounter ever again.

He felt the wave of egress passing through each part of his limbs, till his oxfords touched grass, and his charcoal black and pearl white vitiligo skin felt the rays of the sun. He was in the overworld, and just like before, the place was in shambles. The tent where he and Tommy would exchange letters was gone, the area built by the yellow dressed ghost was exploded, left only with a suicide tower, but what he wouldn’t have thought would affect him the most, the Christmas tree, was still in tact. 

He cried again, heavy green and red hued tears pouring down his two toned face, feeling the slight burns because of his skin’s sensitivity to water. It hurt, because just like before, he blamed himself.

If he had never burned down the cottage, this would’ve never happened. If he never picked a side, this would’ve never happened. If he stuck with the cabinet of Lmanburg, this would’ve never happened. The torn and un buildable nation, gone. The lives of two teens, gone. Everything was gone, and he blamed it on himself.

“I hate this, I hate this, I hate everything, everyone hates me, I shouldn’t have lived here, I shouldn’t have gone here, I shouldn’t have been the one to not take the blame for Tommy’s exile, I shouldn’t even live!” Ranboo screamed, falling down onto his knees on the grassy fields right next to the spruce Christmas tree.

He cried, and cried, his tears dripping not only to his face, but falling on his neck, onto his suit, onto the blades of grass.

“Why am I even still here..” Ranboo cried out.

“Because I want you here.”

A blue suited man crouched right infront of the boy who was excessively sobbing. He layed his knees on the grass and lifted up the vitiligo boy’s face.

“I may not know the full story of your life, but I do know one person cannot be the reason for all of this.”

Ranboo started at Techno with tears still pouring out of his eyes.

“You can’t blame yourself for things you couldn’t control Ranboo. Yes, you may have contributed to the exile of that ratchet boy Tommy, but he himself placed himself in that situation 100%. Not you, me, Phil, or even Tubbo can stop him from doing whatever insanely selfish action he does, so he suffered for his consequences for losing the last life he could ever have ever again.”

“And you most definitely can’t blame yourself for the destruction of Lmanburg. Ranboo, I’m an anarchist, destroying Lmanburg and its government was my plan all along. We both know that you didn’t even try to destroy the place, you told both me and Phil how while him and I were releasing the cursed souls of the wither into the world, you were one of the victims of the attack, and the only thing you did was defend yourself. So no more of this none sense of blaming yourself for things you clearly had no reliance in.”

Ranboo kept his stare at Techno. The tears that poured out of his sockets became harsher and thicker.

“T-Thank you, T-Techno..” Ranboo cried.

Techno started at him, wrapping his arms around the tall and lanky boy to provide comfort and reassurance.

“Its alright Ranboo, let it out, let it all out.”

Ranboo cried and choked a bit on his saliva as he felt himself on Techno’s clothed chest, hugging back the man.


	6. thank you :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello hello, you may have been hoping for a techboo fluff chapter, but im sad to say this is the end. i lost all motivation for continuing this one shot book, but i didn't wanna leave off with no explanation. so yeah, this is it i guess.
> 
> im gonna be leaving some chapter ideas if you guys wanna write about them, please credit me if you do use them! :)
> 
> UPDATE : I MAY STILL CONTINUE THIS BOOK

topic : angst  
summary : techno needs to make ranboo forget about him, for ranboo’s sake. it was too dangerous for both of them to become official, so techno steals any bits and pieces of information about him ranboo had, and hope that his condition of short term memory would play its part next.

topic : angst  
summary : ranboo and techno get in a fight. ranboo snitches on the pig man. techno ends up being the person to take one of his lives.

topic : angst  
summary : techno gains trust issues because he begins to overthink of ranboo’s “true reason” for staying with him for so long.

topic : bittersweet  
summary : its christmas, but techno spends it alone. ranboo tries to visit techno, but there was a heavy snow storm in techno’s area. 

topic : angst  
summary : techno and ranboo have become distant. they both know it but realize they cant do anything about it. ranboo’s become the vice president in place of tommy, the exiled, while techno’s just been there in the background.

topic : fluff  
summary : tubbo found pictures of ranboo and techno in ranboo’s home and ranboo tries to explain how he had “secret cameras” in the pink haired man’s home. of course tubbo didn’t believe him, but he chooses to not make it a big deal.

topic : fluff  
summary : what happens after the sick ranboo chapter?

topic : fluff  
summary : techno and ranboo’s relationship gets exposed. but they don’t really care. but since ranboo was lovers with the enemy, he was exiled, but again, he doesnt care that much since he gets to live with techno now.

topic : bittersweet  
summary : one day, ranboo forgets everything. who he is, where he lived, who he loved, but techno was there to help him remember everything he could.

topic : angst  
summary : ranboo and techno were both being executed, but techno uses his last totem on ranboo.

topic : fluff  
summary : techno suddenly has an adopted daughter, with pink hair and all, and one day ranboo had to babysit her. out of no where techno's daughter calls ranboo mama.

topic : angst  
summary : ranboo relieves his ptsd when he sees an abandoned village with a pearl inside, techno is there to comfort him, but realizes the person who left that pearl was ranboo's father, and techno was the reason for his death.


End file.
